My Vampire Tattoo-Eyed Prince Mate With a Hammer
by plasterbrain
Summary: In a world clothed in corruption, how can the man-made concepts of love and social parasitism survive? Find out in a fifty-part journey of epic proportions, as one bed headed heroine makes her way across a universe whose god has long since died.


hey bitches! thx for readin!` this is one my first time posting story here but I have writing for a long time and my friends and teachers all say im realy good :). plz lik fav and sub! If u do not like my story, DO NOT POST A COMMENT! GOOD REVIEWS ONLY PLEASE?

MY VAMPIRE PRINCE is ALL RIGHTS RESERVED! If you reprodue any of the materal here, that is copyrighting under the LAW and I will file a restraining order! LADY LIBERTY IS ON MY SIDE! THX, LUV AND KISSES! Xoxoxo

******* Saibi's PoV ********

Saibi I am not a normal your average high school teenage er. I hate school! Right now im sitting in Mr. Oreoko's class, which is stupid bc Mr. Oreoko is a creepy old man….. EW!

Sabi go to the bored please. said mr oreko.

I yawned and wented to the bored. "this is stupid!" said sabi. I am wearing a hoodie over my hot topic tank, which is blood red, and skinny jeans that hug my ass. I have white hair with silver streaks in it very cool. I walk to the bored and mr. oreko tells me to write down the math equation

I wrote the math equation and sat down.

'mr. oreko that is the wrong equation.k" will say madosuki, who is a nerd. She is wearing a hoodie over her hot topic tank, which is pink, and skinny jeans that hug her ass. And glasses that make her look like a nerd. Her hair is brown with brown steaks

"u r rite madotsuk"

Mr. oreoko turns toward me with an angry. "sabitsuki will you please stay after class"

Mr. oreko is stupid I thought. I took out my cellphone and began txting my bffg (best friend forever who is a girl) Clever, she is a kaibutsu.

"mr orko is stpd," the text is.

Beep beep the fone is ringin I get a text back.

"ya"

Clever is wearing a hoodie over her hot topic tank, which is black (she used to hav blood red but I made her switch bc that's mine) and skinny jeans that hug my ass. Her hair is white with white streaks.

I cannot wait for school

To over

********** SMIELE'S POV ****************

Ther e she was I thought. Sabi was the hottest chick in da class. I felt a boner bone in my pants just watchn her use her fone, and I was thinking, "what if she use her fone to text me" I thought and that is what gave me the boner.

Mr. orko was givien her a hard time so I decided I will kill hm after shool. This may surprise u but I am a vampire. I have been a vampire since I am born. My mother was a vampire and my father was not a vampire but bhe may have been a werewolf or sometin Idontknow but I am in a l ine of vampires successing to the vampire thron. I am the vampire prince you may not belief it to be true but it is true and not just the Thing of Fareytales.

Class ends, ringing the bell rang. I am sitting nesxt to yomica, who is also kind of a hottie in a caveman sort of way. I thinhk she is a man I don't know.

Am I bi?

Internal struggle

I turn on my ipod and listen to my favorite bands, Linkin Park, Iron Maiden, Metallica, and Owl City. I whip out my cool vampire headphones which look like BLOOD.

Mr. oreko is waitin for the class to leave so he can yell sabitski so I crunch behind a desk to he wont see me.

"saibtiski," mr. oreko mr. oreko.

"yes teacher," said sabi.

"u are doin the class wrong is there something wrong?"

No teacher

"I'm gonna have to get u a detention."

"ok teacher"

Just then smile burst out of the desks HI YA! He said!, smackin the teacher in the face…

****** SABI POV****************

He is wearin a hoodie over his hot topic tank, which is purple, and skinny jeans that hug his ass. His hair are gray with streaks of blood, which is kinda strange I thought but not really. He smells like meat

SUDDENly the teacher callopsed boom and smile is standing there all tough, stomping on the teacher's face and its really hot. I feel the heat rising to my cheks, and I love the awy my mates close hug his body, his muscles rippling like an apple.

I am the moon

Suddenlty I black out…

******** SMILE POV ************

I kiss her on the lips and say u r my princess now and swoop her body up bridal stile and talk her to tha door. My boner is kinda tired out by now so decide to talk her fone ad trhow it out tha window so it wont…..

STIMULATE…

Me later

I slowly kiss her lips "I love you saibi" whispered.

THANKS FOR READIN THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER ONE FUND OUT WHAT HAPPEN NEXT TIME!

!

SMILE IS ACTUALLY….

Harry styles


End file.
